Long Lost
by drkvampira
Summary: Kidnapped at a young age, Zuto must now confront her one remaining family, years after her return. Yuri. ANKOxOC. Possible future lemons. Longer summary inside. Side pairing KAKAxIRU
1. Chapter 1

**Long Lost  
****A Naruto Fan Fiction by drkvampira**  
_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto  
Warning: Yuri, AnkoXoc_

* * *

**Summery:** _Kidnapped and thought dead at a young age, Sadizuto was returned but forgotten. Not wanting her one remaining relative to know of her hardship she worked her way up in ninja rank to where she is now an Anbu captain. Will she finally tell her brother she's alive before it's too late? Will she find someone to melt her hardened heart?_

"Ghost-sama."

The girl referred to as ghost simply tilted her head slightly, strands of her long white hair falling in front of the Anbu mask she wore.

"Ghost-sama," the man now in front of her started again. "The Hokage wishes to see you as soon as possible. He said it was important."

Ghost didn't reply as she simply disappeared in a swirl of wind. Assuming she was going to see the Hokage as asked the man turned to one of his subordinates.

"Sai. I want to know why the Hokage has taken a liking to this one. All we know is that she's young. Young enough to be with you in the Roots, but somehow he got her first." Danzo ordered his favorite Root member. "Sai, I want to know who that girl really is, and then I will force her to join us in the destruction of Konoha."

Sai merely bowed his head in understanding and puffed out of existence to start tracking the Anbu girl, intent on finishing his mission successfully.

Arriving at the Hokage's office and quickly coming in through the window was nothing new to the girl. What was new was that Sarutobi's desk was empty of papers. That and the fact that for once he didn't know she was here. Always she uncovered part of her chakra signature when in his presence.

"Hokage-sama," She said softly, barely a whisper. "You called for me?" She asked, standing quietly in front of his desk, waiting to be ordered.

"Ah, yes. First, you can take off your mask, Zuto," the elderly Hokage said. "And now you can tell me why you never told your brother you were alive." He said his eyes boring into the young lady before him.

Zuto reached up and quietly removed the blank white mask from her face to reveal hazel eyes framed by the white hair that she had since birth. The only mark marring her face was the two claw-like scars on her right cheek.

Zuto was an interesting case, making Anbu captain at an early age after she had already moved up the ranks and been in, and moved from Hunter nin and all around. She was skilled as the Anbu tattoo, and the swords on her back suggested.

"I just didn't see him." Zuto answered calmly, attempting to avoid the question.

"Now, now. That's simply not true. I know for a fact that you've seen him. You're always quietly watching him and it's about time to let him know that you're still alive. He's had enough hardship with losing his teammates and his sensei. Don't you think he'd feel better with knowing that he didn't lose you after all?"

Zuto looked at the ground, unsure of her answer. She wanted to tell her older brother that she was indeed still alive and well. But at the same time didn't want him to find out because he might be mad she didn't say it earlier.

"You need to tell him, Zuto." Sarutobi stated. "I'm cutting down on the missions that I send you on, you'll be doing more missions with the regular Jounin instead of your squad. This will allow you to socialize with people your age. Maybe get some new friends?"

Her face told him that she didn't like the idea. Socializing was never her thing, ever. It didn't matter if she was in Anbu or not, she simply didn't get along with others.

"Fine," Zuto sighed, resigning herself to a fate of B and A-missions with people who she didn't know and probably wouldn't respect her because of her size.

"Don't worry so much. I'll still call on you and your team for missions in the village, and sometimes one out of it for a while so you don't get too angry at the lower rank missions." He chuckled. "I think I'll have you observe a class of Genin to start."

"When am I to begin?"

"How about now? Lunch break just started for them so you have time to change and eat something before arriving, okay? I'll even put you in Iruka's class. I'm sure he misses you."

She smiled softly; she hadn't seen Iruka in a long time. The Hokage handed her a scroll informing Iruka of the situation and dismissed her to go get ready for the Academy.

Having already eaten something before she simply went to her apartment and changed out of her Anbu uniform. Slipping on instead a semi-loose black top, with only a sleeve on the right arm to about mid forearm, tight black shorts that reached her mid-thigh, fishnets underneath going to mid-calf, and bandages covering her entire left arms, from shoulder to fingertips, hiding scars and her tattoo. Her right arm having bandages only from mid forearm where the sleeve ended to her fingertips; the white bandages were also seen wrapping around her neck, and up over her mouth and nose like a mask. Strapping her swords to her back, and her kunai pouch on her left leg she was off.

Bypassing the main office she went right to the classroom she knew to be Iruka's. She didn't bother to knock and simply slid the door open and walked in, getting many stares from the Genin-to be. Iruka however, saw her and smiled, instantly running over and picking up her small frame into a big hug.

"Zuto, I haven't seen you in so long! I'm so glad you're okay." Iruka stated, finally putting her down. "What can I do for you?"

She handed him the scroll Sarutobi gave her, explaining her situation to him. Answering all the questions that he had at the same time. Finishing the scroll he rolled it up and turned to the class.

"Alright class, we have a new student teacher joining us today." He said smiling. "I'm proud to introduce to you all an old friend of mine. Everyone, this is Zuto."

The girl in question just stared out at the class, already analyzing them.

"Hey, hey, Iruka-sensei! What clan is she from?"

The class turned to Naruto, then Iruka, also wanting an answer.

"That's none of your business." Zuto quickly spoke, halting the conversation. "And I don't plan on telling any of you anytime soon."

"Now class," Iruka said gaining their attention again. "Zuto wont really be teaching per say, as she will be observing and monitoring everyone's progress." He told them with a big smile on his face. With Zuto here, it would be harder for them to act up on him.

"Alright then, Zuto I'd like you to say a few things about yourself so that they understand your situation a little better." Iruka asked innocently, gaining him a glare from the Anbu.

She sighed. "You all can call me Zuto-san, I was kidnapped when I was four, and returned when I was seven. I'm currently seventeen years old, and a former Hunter nin. Hokage-sama is the only one beside myself who knows who my clan is, and it will stay that way until I feel like telling my remaining clan member."

She paused. "Oh, and in case there was some curious minds, my swords aren't just for show." She threatened darkly.

Iruka laughed nervously. "Now, now, Zuto. No need to scare them."

Zuto shrugged then jumped up onto the ceiling to observe the class from her perch in the rafters, after all, nobody told her she had to be sitting at a desk. The day went by, with Zuto calmly sitting up in the rafters watching the class like a hawk, which resulted in almost everyone paying attention, Naruto and Shikamaru being the exceptions. Naruto tried to pay attention and failed while Shikamaru simply put his head down and slept.

When the bell rang for dismissal, all the children quickly exited the room, throwing nervous looks to the rafters above them.

Zuto jumped down as the last kid left the room, and walked over to Iruka.

"Zuto," Iruka said. "You need to get out some. How about you come with a few friends and I tonight? We're going out to the bar dancing apparently."

"I'm not sure… You know that's not really my thing, Ruka." Zuto protested.

"Oh, come on. Just once. Besides, I know a certain someone that's gonna be there that you may take an interest in." Iruka bribed her.

With a sigh, she agreed to go, if only this once, just to get Iruka off her back about not being social with other people. Going back to her apartment she took off all her weapons and put them away in her special sealing scrolls and walked over to Iruka's house where she would be leaving from in about an hour or so. When she arrived, Iruka quickly opened the door and let her in.

"Ruka," Zuto asked sensing another person in the house. "Who else is here?"

A blush appeared on Iruka's face. "Well, I kind of wanted you to meet someone since you're like a sister to me, so I asked him here early." Iruka explained biting his lip.

Zuto smirked knowingly. "Is he your boyfriend, Ruka?" The blush that spread further on his face confirmed her suspicions that he was indeed. "Well come on then, tell me his name." She prodded.

"It's Kakashi…" Iruka replied still blushing slightly.

Zuto's eyes went wide. She's cant tell him yet, but if he's here she likely would. And that would be a bad thing. "Iruka…" She said gaining his attention. "I don't have a problem with you two going out, but I can't meet him."

Iruka's face became puzzled. "Why not?"

Zuto just shook her head. "I just cant, Ruka. I'll explain it tomorrow, okay? Don't tell him it was me here either, lie."

Now Iruka was very confused and worried to boot. It wasn't normal for her to ask him to lie about something.

"Please, Ruka." Zuto begged, her expression pained, as he finally nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," she stated as she quickly hugged him and left in a swirl of wind.

Reappearing outside Iruka's apartment she started walking down the street her mind swimming with what could have happened. Kakashi could have seen her, and then he'd figure it out because he's not as stupid as he looks.

"Unfortunately…" She mumbled to herself.

Not looking where she was going, she crashed into someone and both fell to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going." Came from the purple haired ninja, as she stood up wiping the dirt from her pants. Zuto quickly stood up, brushed her pants and uttered a quiet 'sorry' as she continued on her way. The purple haired ninja however, halted her progress by grabbing her wrist.

"Hey, be careful or you're going to crash into someone else… " The girl trailed off. "And that person probably wont be as understanding about the situation as me."

Zuto simply looked up at the woman. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." She said in her whispered voice as she turned to leave.

"Hold up a second. I didn't catch your name," said the purple hair girl. "My name's Anko in case you were wondering."

"Zuto," she replied before disappearing in a swirl of wind.

The next morning was stressing for her. Zuto had no choice but to tell Iruka her secret. Not that she didn't trust him; he was her best friend after all. Zuto just wasn't ready for anyone to know.

Quietly she dressed and strapped on her weapons. Grabbing something to eat on the way she began the walk to the Academy. And to a conversation she didn't want to have. Walking into the classroom she found Iruka was already there waiting for her like she asked.

"Zuto…" Iruka started. "What is this all about?" He asked with a confused look.

Zuto sighed heavily. "I didn't really want you to know Ruka," she began quietly. "It's not that I don't trust you, because I do. You're my best friend, you know."

Iruka smiled gently as if to encourage her to let out whatever it was.

"You've known me since I was seven or so, right?" Iruka nodded and she continued.

"As you know I had been kidnapped and just got back and you allowed me to stay with you after I told you my clan was gone. What I never told you is that my clan isn't all gone. There's one person left. My older brother." She looked up from the floor to see Ruka's reaction so far. He was taking it surprisingly well.

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't stay yesterday, Kakashi isn't a bad person Zuto and you would've had fun with us all." Iruka said still confused.

"That's exactly why I couldn't stay. Kakashi," Zuto stated.

"But," Iruka started to protest before trailing off, finally getting the hint. "No… He told me his entire clan is dead. It's not possible…"

Zuto smiled sadly. "But it's true. Kakashi is my nii-san. I was supposed to tell him years ago when I felt ready. I never did, and now Hokage-sama is forcing me to tell him or he'll do it himself." A small tear fell from her eye.

"I can't tell him, Ruka." She whispered, slight fear in her voice.

Iruka reached out and pulled her small frame into a much-needed hug.

"Sh. It'll be okay. How hard can it be?"

"You don't understand," she said pushing out of the hug. "If I tell him now that I've been alive all these years and never said anything… He'd never forgive me, Ruka! He probably wont even believe me! You know that if he's not with you he's at that KIA stone. He thought everyone was dead and gone, and didn't move on for years. Now he is. I can't ruin that for you, for him."

Iruka sighed. "I understand where you're coming from, Zuto. However, I don't think he'd react that way." He shook his head. "Moving on to cheerier topics you missed some fun last night. That person I told you about… He was upset when you didn't show up like I said you would." Iruka giggled at the memory.

"Ruka," Zuto started. "You do know that I don't swing that way right?"

Zuto smirked. "I ran into someone yesterday after I left whom I find quite to my liking."

Iruka held in laughter. "Oh boy, cant wait till Hayate hears that. And who are you talking about? It can't be Kurinai, she was with us…" He trailed off.

"Some gorgeous girl by the name of Anko." Zuto said before jumping into the rafters as the class entered, her depressing conversation from before somewhat forgotten for now.

Iruka stood there his eyes wide. "No way!" He exclaimed before shaking his head. "So that's the kind of person you're into. Kinky." He smirked up at his friend.

The day passed uneventfully and the children quickly left at the end of the day just like the day before, still terrified that Zuto would come through on her threat. Jumping down gracefully and landing next to Ruka she turned to speak to him, however he beat her to it.

"You, Zuto, are coming with me tonight. No excuses this time. I don't care, he can't possibly find out who you are just from being in your presence and knowing your name." Iruka argued. "Plus I need to set up you and Anko sometime so we can talk about that and other things we have yet to catch up on."

Zuto just stood there and let him talk. It was the only way to make him shut up once he went into parental mode. Funny thing was he wasn't even a parent, and wouldn't be unless he decided to adopt. But at the rate he and Kakashi were going that wasn't out of the question.

Later that night Zuto once again found herself on her way to her best friend's house. Upon arrival she knocked and after only waiting a moment was let into the home by none other then Iruka himself.

"Glad you came, now I have a surprise for you," Iruka said. "Just promise not to hate me for it and give it a shot, okay? You'll thank me later."

Zuto hesitated, "Okay, I wont hate you…" How could she possibly hate her best friend?

He led her into the living room and she understood how she could hate him. Kakashi was there. She immediately froze and turned to glare at Iruka.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed quietly at Ruka.

"Helping you out," Iruka stated simply. "Now just do it."

"No," Zuto said finally. "I'm not ready yet." She protested.

"Oh, please. If you aren't ready now, you never will be and the Hokage will just do it for you. I know you don't want that." Iruka argued with her discreetly, Kakashi still not noticing as they had retreated into the kitchen.

"No," was Zuto's simple reply as she disappeared.

Iruka sighed before turning back to his guest in the living room only to find him standing at the door in front of him.

"Kakashi…" Iruka said warily. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that the Hokage could very well tell me what just went on if I asked him." Kakashi said with a straight face.

Iruka's expression was immediately distressed. He was only trying to help his best friend, not make her upset or ruin her chances to tell her brother herself.

"Please don't, Kashi. Let her tell you when she's ready." Iruka pleaded. "She only just told me today and we've been best friends since she was seven."

Kakashi took in his boyfriend's distressed state and nodded. "I'll wait for her to tell me, Ruka. Please calm down." He said wrapping his arms around the distressed teacher.

* * *

**A/N:** I found out that my friend Dani knew how to do the lines. She's amazing for letting me in on the big secret. I was hopelessly lost and fustrated with it, and close to just saying the hell with it. Thanks to those who already Favorited this story and added it to Alert, and Reviewed.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Long Lost**  
**A Naruto Fan Fiction** **by drkvampira**  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto  
_Warning: Yuri, AnkoXoc_

**Last Time: **_Iruka attempted to force Zuto into telling Kakashi her secret, after finding out himself, resulting in Kakashi almost finding out her secret prematurely. _

* * *

Zuto stormed off down the road after reappearing in the ally by Iruka's house. Killing intent was rolling off her in waves as she walked angrily down the street, no body daring to get in the way of the pissed off kunoichi. Zuto continued her path to the Hokage Tower where she was immediately admitted. Kicking in the Hokage's door she ground to a halt in front of his desk.

"Zuto? What brings you to my office?" The Hokage asked from behind his pile of paperwork.

Zuto simply glared at him, the killing intent bursting out anew. "You know very well what brings me here, old man," she said giving him a death glare to rival Itachi Uchiha.

The 'old man' looked at her with a confused expression. "No actually, I don't. Unless you came for a mission to get rid of that anger you have?"

Zuto literally snarled at him. "I don't want to tell him! I refuse to! And if you continue to force me into this fucking corner, I will personally use a memory wipe jutsu on myself so that I wont remember him, after I wipe your mind, and Ruka's," her snarled out speech got his attention quite quickly. Zuto never spoke above a whisper since she returned years ago.

The shock on the Hokage's face at her rare outburst almost made her laugh, but it wasn't the time. What it was time to do, was get what she wanted for once in her life.

The Hokage finally spoke quietly. "Is there nothing I can do that will convince you otherwise?" He asked his voice saddened.

She hesitated only a second before shaking her head. "No, there's not."

He sighed. "If that's all then… I guess I have no choice but to keep it to myself. Is there anything else you wanted?" He asked looking up at her face as the killing intent died down.

"Give me a mission. I need out of here for a few hours," she explained.

He nodded and reached into his desk drawer to pull out a scroll and throw it to her. "It's a solo SSS-class mission. I expect you back sometime tomorrow morning."

Zuto nodded, and jumped out the window to go get her supplies and leave.

Kakashi had stayed at Iruka's until the distressed teacher had calmed down and fallen asleep, with a promise from Kakashi not to ask the Hokage about anything. After having tucked Iruka into bed, he left to go visit the KIA stone before going home.

After getting there, he found he wasn't the only one who was visiting at odd hours of the night. A white haired ANBU captain was standing here, her hair blowing in the wind, the rain that had started to fall drenching it, and her white scarf.

The captain turned when she heard him walking up to the stone, but simply bowed to the stone. "Rest well father," was all Kakashi heard before the ANBU was gone in a swirl of wind.

Kakashi spent the next hour standing there, before following the nin's example and bowing out to get out of the rain.

Zuto dashed through the trees after stopping at the stone on her way out as she always did. Just in case she didn't make it back, she wanted her dad to know she cared, even if he was already dead. At her home in sealed box, was a letter for Kakashi. Should she die, the Hokage would find it and deliver it to him.

Shaking her head of those thoughts she continued out on her mission. If she wanted to be back tomorrow morning she had to be quick.

Iruka woke up in the morning with a feeling of dread in his gut. Something horrible was going to happen today. As he took a shower, got ready, and left for the Academy, the feeling only got stronger.

After arriving only to find that Zuto had yet to show up his gut feeling got worse although it shouldn't have. Zuto was still an ANBU captain, he reminded himself, and she still went on missions. It wasn't possible for her to be here everyday like he was.

Students arrived and class started as it usually did. With lots of talking and ignoring him, finally getting fed up with it, Iruka screamed at them.

"Now, as we all can see, Zuto wasn't able to accompany us all today. However I'm sure she'll return and soon be back to observing you all," Iruka started, as he spoke he visibly saw all of his student relax a bit at that announcement.

"On a different note, your genin exams are in a few weeks and I hope that you all are close to mastering the jutsu that are needed to pass the test. Today we will be reviewing them, so everybody line up in front of the room."

The students grumbled but did as they were asked. This was probably punishment because of a trick that Naruto pulled once again. There were in the middle of performing the bunshin no jutsu when a shadow fell over the window. Jumping to the floor they quickly falling to their knees, blood gushing from a deep, and brutal looking wound on the person's back, extending from their right shoulder to the left hip, and circling around to their stomach. Coughing harshly, blood fell from the bottom of the mask, and on the white, now red, hair that pooled around them.

The figure looked up at them, the white ANBU mask visible for all the students to see. A plain white human shaped mask, with blood red streaks going down from the eyes, almost as if they were crying.

"Ruka… Help…"

As soon as those words left the ANBU's lips, Iruka ran over. "Zuto?" He asked quietly as not to alert the students to her identity. "What the hell happened?"

The only response he got was another wrenching cough, followed by more blood before she fell forwards to the ground, unable to support her own weight.

"Dismissed!" Iruka yelled at his students as he picked up the bloodstained body of the unidentified, at least to the students, ANBU. Quickly Iruka dashed to the hospital with speed not known for someone of his stature.

"Medic!" Iruka yelled upon entrance to the hospital. Immediately dozens of doctors and nurses were there, taking the bloody girl from his grasp and administering her wounds.

"We need to get her oxygen, the mask has to come off…" said one doctor. "Get her to a sealed room and do it." Replied another as the group rushed down the hall.

One nurse stayed behind with Iruka. "Iruka-san, is there anything you can tell us about her condition?"

Iruka shook his head. "I'm sure the Hokage would be more help then me. I was teaching my class when she fell in the window."

The nurse was distressed immediately. "Fell through the window? Why was she even at the Academy, shouldn't she have reported to Hokage-sama, or the ANBU head quarters?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes, but if I'm correct, I do believe I know why she came to me instead, however I am not at liberty to discuss it."

Hours later, Zuto woke up to a world of pain. The oxygen mask on her face was ripped off as she tried to sit up, only to fall back, wincing in pain. The bandages, that she now noticed were wrapped around her body, were stained red.

"Fuck," she cursed to herself. "Stupid bastard got me bad after all."

As she lay back down she began coughing, causing her to sit up so she could spit up the blood now pouring from her mouth. Reaching over she managed to hit the nurse button before doubling over, reaching up blood-soaked vomit.

Doctors rushed in to find Zuto on her knees, holding her stomach while blood and vomit was coughed up and spilling onto the bed sheets. Zuto looked up at them, her eyes starting to glaze over in unconsciousness.

"No! Don't close your eyes! Stay with us!" One nurse yelled to the girl, holding her shoulders so she wouldn't collapse into her own vomit. However it was too late, Zuto fell into the nurse's arms as the darkness enclosed her in its welcoming embrace.

She awoke again a week later, mostly healed; yet still wrapped in bandages, no longer on an oxygen mask. Sitting up carefully, still weary of last time, she sat calmly and looked out the window. The sound of the door opening caused her to turn her head. The Hokage himself stood there.

"And what exactly were you attempting to do?" The Hokage said angrily, staring her down. "Trying to get yourself killed?" He gripped the end of her bed, killing intent rolling off of him.

Zuto winced before explaining herself. "That wasn't my intention Hokage-sama. I was merely finishing the mission, which was successful. However, I did run into some trouble on my way out in the form of some missing-nin. Nothing I couldn't handle normally."

He nodded but caught her slip. "Normally?" he asked.

"Yes, my ribs were already broken from killing off the enemy ninja earlier, and it effected my performance when I ran into the missing-nin."

"Very well," The Hokage nodded. "The doctors tell me you're completely healed now and can return to active duty as soon as tomorrow." He paused. "I expect you back in Iruka's classroom tomorrow morning."

Zuto nodded her consent and the Hokage left her in peace.

Having woken up late the next morning Zuto arrived a few minutes after the bell rang, and students were already seated when she walked in the door.

"Zuto," Iruka smiled when he saw her walk in calmly. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

She nodded, and jumped back up to her position in the rafters for the remaining of the day. Doing as the Hokage instructed her, she watched the ninja-to-be and analyzed their skills, deciding who would make the most effective teams.

At the end of the day Zuto disappeared in a swirl of wind, not wanting to deal with Iruka's questions. Walking down the street she once again nearly bumped into the purple haired woman whom she recognized as Anko.

"Hey, Zuto right?" Anko said, stopping the white haired ninja.

"Hai, Anko, yes?" Zuto replied with a question, even though she knew she was correct.

"You like dango?" Anko asked unexpectedly, "I know a great place we can get some."

Zuto smirked softly, not that Anko could see it because of her mask. "Are you asking me on a date Anko-kun?" the white haired ANBU asked teasingly, with a serious undertone.

Anko replied with a grin that made Zuto's heart skip a beat. "Why yes, yes I am. Are you going to come with me? Or shall I go alone?" She asked walking away.

Smirking yet again, Zuto followed the snake-like kunoichi to the dango shop where Anko instantly order a bunch of dango and chose a seat near the entrance. They sat in silence until the food arrived and then began eating and talking about themselves, getting to know each other.

Zuto discovered that Anko was applying to be put on an ANBU squad soon, and was the apprentice to the snake sannin, as well as the kunoichi's addition to dango. Anko herself found that Zuto was currently serving in the ANBU, had tight connections with the Hokage, was the best friend of Iruka, and had an addiction to pocky.

Upon finishing their dango, the two women split the bill evenly and left the store together, walking down the street aimlessly, simply enjoying the others company when they came across one of Anko's friends. Kurenai.

"Anko!" Kurenai called when she saw her friend walking down the road with someone she didn't recognize. "Who's your friend?" she asked as she came to a stop in front of them.

"Nai-chan, this is Zuto-chan. Zuto-chan, this is my best friend, Nai-chan." Anko introduced them.

"Pleased to meet you Zuto-san." Kurenai nodded to the smaller woman, while Zuto simply nodded her hello, knowing of the famous Genjutsu Mistress as she had gone a few missions with her in her squad.

Anko looked between them for a second before deciding to end the slight awkward-ness that has arisen.

"Alright, well, talk to you later Nai-chan. Me and Zuto-chan have somewhere to be right now." Anko grinned as Zuto's face stayed stoic, devoid of emotions.

"Okay then. I was on my way to see Asuma-kun anyway," Kurenai replied before waving and walking away in the direction in which she came from.

"So," Zuto said in her whispery voice. "What did you have in mind exactly?"

Anko smirked again. "I have no idea. I was hoping you had something in mind, 'cause I got nada," she exclaimed gently throwing an arm around Zuto's shoulders.

A small, evil smile crept onto Zuto's mask-hidden face, an evil glint in her eye. "How against kissing a stranger in public to weed out perverts are you?"

"When and where?" was her reply.

Zuto grinned, her arms finding their way up to wrap around Anko's neck. "How about here and now. You're okay with that, ne?"

The purple hair kunoichi slipped her arms down so that her arms were around the white haired ANBU's waist, securely holding them together. Zuto moved one of her hands and pulled down her facemask, instantly attaching her lips to Anko's own.

Meanwhile Iruka and Kakashi were walking down the street to, surprise surprise, the bookstore. Why? Because Kakashi has this way of making Iruka do exactly what he wants, no matter how much he doesn't wish to do it. For example, convincing his dolphin that they needed to go get the new Icha Icha volume so that they could practice some new techniques.

They were halted in their quest of the bookstore, however, when Asuma was rocket past them via nosebleed. Kakashi, being instantly intrigued decided to investigate, dragging poor Iruka with him.

Upon turning the corner, Ebisu flew past them, heightening their curiosity. Looking to towards where the men flew from, they saw the source of the problem. Two kunoichi's making out fiercely against a wall, the taller purple haired one dominating over her smaller partner.

"Oh my…" Iruka stated as a blush spread across his face. "That would explain why all the male ninja have gone flying past us," he stated turning to Kakashi.

Kakashi meanwhile, simply stared, jaw-dropped. "Isn't that Anko?"

Iruka's eyes widened as he realized Kakashi was correct, and it was indeed Anko, as no other kunoichi with purple hair would have the guts to do that in public.

(Else where, Uzuki sneezed.)

"But wait, if that's Anko, then who's…?" he trailed off, seeing the long white hair between the purple, and the wall that the two ninja's were against.

"Do you know her then, Iruka?" Kakashi asked turned his gaze back to his brunette.

"That's Zuto…" he said in somewhat of a daze.

"Oh, well then, now that we can tease them later, let's get going. We only have so long to utilize those new techniques we shall be getting," Kakashi stated with a perverted look on his face.

* * *

**A/N: **So this is where I'd personally like to say that I'm sorry that this took so damn long to get out to you all. I had to finish my college application and send that in with my art portfolio. Which takes a lot of time and effort. I did manage to keep up my grades through all that so I will start updating again, whenever I can, which will be more often now that it's almost christmas.

I'm still waiting on my acceptence letter. I find out on Dec. 15th. If I get in, then I'll definately write out another chaper for you guys. Let me know what you think of it please. I really need the input, or if you have any ideas for it. :] Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Long Lost  
****A Naruto Fan Fiction by drkvampira  
**_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto  
__Warning: Yuri, AnkoXoc_

**Reviews:** (Thanks for these by the way. I enjoy your input.)

**Pi3** – I know you only really commented on the first chapter, but I'm not sure if I ever got you back to inform you that this isn't really a yaoi. It's yuri. The difference? Girl on girl (yuri) is not boy on boy (yaoi) even if there is some KakaIru action; it's mainly going to be a yuri.

**grim reaper 15** – Thank you. I thought I would add in some humor with the perverts since there is always something about perverts mentioned.

**sodechex13** – Firstly, I'm glad you came back and decided to let me know your thoughts, but don't worry. Anko and Zuto wont be actually together in any sexual way for quite some time. Kissing is a maybe; this was just a way to get the first one out of the way so it wasn't awkward for them later. I actually know exactly how I want Kakashi to find out already. My stories always start with me knowing the middle, but not the beginning.

**Drenn – **Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far. I'll see what I can do, and I hope that this one is soon enough for you. I'm sorry I don't have time to update more; I'm really busy what with college scholarships, work, dance, and school.

**Anyone whom I forgot, I apologize, but thank you for your review. **

**Last Time: **_Anko and Zuto finally get together on a date, of course this is after Zuto goes on a dangerous solo mission for ANBU and comes back half dead. The first kiss they share together is complicated however, as it was used to distinguish between the perverts in the village. _

* * *

Zuto pulled away from Anko, pulling her facemask back up while she leaned away from the snake kunoichi for some air.

"Looks like we did some real damage, Ko-kun," Zuto said playfully as they disentangled themselves from each other's arms.

Anko smirked. "Yes, it does seem that we were successful in distinguishing between the real gentlemen, and the perverts."

They heard a war cry and turned around in time to see Asuma getting the shit beat out of him by none other then his fiery girlfriend. All around the area, other perverts were getting the same treatment, pain. Smiling at a mission accomplished, Anko and Zuto shushined off to someplace quieter.

Where exactly did they go? None other then the wonderful ramen store down the street. Laughing all the way they pushed back the curtains and sat on the stools waiting for the waitress to come get their order.

"Welcome. What can I get you ladies today?" asked a kind brunette.

"I'll take two Misos please," Anko said with a smile.

"And for you?" she turned to Zuto.

"I'll just have some noodles in broth, please."

As the girl walked away Anko questioned her. "What's wrong? Do you not like ramen, you did pick the place?"

Zuto shook her head. "I like ramen just fine, but my body doesn't so much. I cant have more then the noodles and broth otherwise I get sick, and not in the normal way," she explained.

Anko nodded in understanding as their ramen showed up and they dug in. After they ate, the girls paid and left, simply walking down the street hand-in-hand. People started to look at the two kunoichi a little weirdly, but neither of them paid it any mind. They could be together if they wanted to and the hell with what the villagers thought.

Eventually they split up, both having missions tomorrow and needed rest, but with a promise of meeting up again soon. Zuto walked into her apartment and fell on her bed sound asleep, not even bothering to undress first.

Waking up with the sun, Zuto got up and headed to the shower, undressing as she went. She hugged herself, as to not look at the scars that covered her body, bringing back bad memories that she recently replayed in her nightmares. Shaking, she got out and dried off, still refusing to look, and got dressed quickly.

She made her way out of the house and to the academy where she was still stuck watching the brats with Iruka. Arriving before anyone else was in the room she quickly jumped up to the rafters and hid in the shadows.

When Iruka and the children started to arrive, none of the ninja-to-be noticed the ANBU captain hiding in the shadows of the roof. Well neither did Iruka for that matter. The day for the ninja-to-be went much like a normal day went before the ANBU captain's arrival in their classroom. Loudly, noisily, and with many distractions and interruptions.

When the bell finally rung, and Iruka dismissed the students, Zuto lightly dropped from her perch to the floor by the teacher's desk.

"Hello Iruka," she said quietly, startling the poor instructor.

"Oh! Dear god Zuto- chan, don't give me such a fright!" Iruka admonished his best friend. "How are you feeling? You're not overexerting yourself are you?" He asked like a concerned mother to her child.

Zuto shook her head at his antics. "Don't worry so much Ruka. I'm all better now."

Iruka sighed. "I can't help but to worry about you Zuto. If I don't, then who does, huh?"

Zuto chuckled softly and linked her arm through Iruka's. "Come on worry-wart. We're going out for some nice dango, okay?" She stated more then asked, dragging the teacher out of the academy and down the street.

"Whoa, Zuto! I have papers to grade!"

"Pish, posh. You have time to spend with your best friend once in a while. Besides, I know you want to hear all about my new relationship."

Iruka stopped struggling. "You're in a relationship? Do tell." He smiled, ears perked to attention.

Zuto snorted. "Oh please, like I'd actually tell you much more then who? You know I never talk that much."

Arriving at their destination Zuto forcibly put Iruka on a stool, and sat next to him, ordering them some dango.

"So," Iruka started, his evil smile back in place, "who's the lucky guy?"

Shaking her head Zuto laughed. "Its not a guy, Ruka. We've been over this before. Or did you forget that I'm into girls?"

Iruka just kept smiling, only wider this time. "Oh twenty questions?" When his companion nodded he assumed a thinking position.

"Is she taller then you?" Nod.

"Is she a chunin?" Shake no.

"A Jounin?" Shake no.

Iruka sighed. "An ANBU?" Shake no, after a pause.

"God damned it… What the hell? She's not a genin!" Shake no. "Hey, that wasn't one of my questions!"

"Too bad, I'm counting it as one. I guess you shouldn't talk out loud then huh?"

Iruka grumbled. "Hmm. Does she wear a battle kimono?" Shake no.

"Glasses?" Shake no.

"Brown hair?" Shake no.

"Black hair?" Shake no. "Well there goes a lot of the choices."

"Do I know who she is?" Nod.

"Is she one of my friends?" Shrug. "What do you mean 'shrug' isn't an answer."

"Yes it is. I'm not sure if she's your friend or not. And that counted as a question."

"Damn it! Only eight chances left."

"Its really not that hard to guess." Iruka cast a glare over at his friend while she popped another dango into her mouth.

"Is she a Genjutsu type?" Shake no.

"A Taijutsu type?" Shake no.

"A Ninjutsu then?" Nod. "Finally."

"Oh! Does she have purple hair?" Nod. "Yes, now it's down to just a few girls!"

Zuto just kept eating her dango, ignoring her friends attempt to get her to spill.

"Does she use a katana?" Shakes no.

"Is her hair long, long being around mid-back?" Shakes no.

Iruka's eyes widened. "You can be serious?" He choked, dango falling from his mouth.

"Yes I am serious actually. And you have one question left, Ruka," Zuto said with a coy smile.

"Anko? You're dating that crazy psycho homicidal bi—"

"Oh I do hope you aren't going to finish that Iruka-kun. It would really hurt my feelings, and I might have to use you as my target practice until my anger calms down."

Iruka turned around slowly, fear etched upon his face. "Oh, why hello Anko. So nice to see you today."

Anko grinned as she slipped onto the stool next to Zuto, her arms wrapping around the white haired kunoichi's waist, pulling her small body to her.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this update took so damn long people. I had to finish senior year, and get all my college stuff together. Which it still isnt. Doesnt help that I developed a bad case of writer's block for everything I'm writing right now. Forgive me. Or just review to yell at me. It wouldnt really change anything.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**Long Lost  
**__**A Naruto Fan Fiction by drkvampira  
**__Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto  
Warning: Yuri, AnkoXoc_

* * *

**Reviews. I love these. **

**Drenn – **Yeah, I did actually think about that one. Glad you figured it out. Anko is still the social outcast, so I figured why the hell not let her break the norms? It's in her nature after all. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I kind of had a blast with the twenty questions.

* * *

**Last Time:** _Anko and Zuto went out on a date, and thus begins their relationship; because as one reviewer pointed out, Anko lives to break the normal social rules. Zuto and Iruka ended up playing twenty questions as he attempted to guess whom the lucky person is, but that was before Anko showed up._

Anko grinned as she slipped onto the stool next to Zuto, her arms wrapping around the white haired kunoichi's waist, pulling her small body to her.

"And what exactly were you saying Iruka? Complimenting me I hope," the purple haired ninja smirked deviously at the Academy teacher while he withered under her gaze.

"Nothing, Anko-san. Nothing at all, just commenting on how lucky Zuto was to grab your attention before somebody else did, that's all," Iruka stated quickly trying to fix the situation before he found himself in peril.

"Mhm," Anko murmured quietly nuzzling her nose into Zuto's neck, making her smile softly under her face wraps.

"Now, now Ko-kun," Zuto admonished her partner. "Don't take it all out on Ruka. He just found out after all. He still needs to process the information properly."

The sadistic woman huffed, but stayed quiet allowing Zuto and Iruka to finish eating their meal in peace, only interrupting to steal a piece of the white haired kunoichi's dango. Having finished the food off at a considerable pace, the three parted ways. Iruka to go home and grade papers, and Anko pulling Zuto off somewhere for them to talk privately.

"Hey Zuto?" Anko questioned when they reached the top of the Hokage Monument.

"Mm?"

"What do you think of my chances of getting into ANBU are?"

"I wouldn't know, Anko. I don't get to see the papers for those who are applying. I only get to see the ones that make it to rookie. And even then, it's only when I'm personally getting a new member on my team."

"Ah, so ka." Anko sighed softly and sat down, her legs dangling off the edge of the cliff.

"Why do you ask me Ko?" Zuto continued the conversation, wrapping her arms around the snake-nin's neck from behind.

She didn't receive an answer for a long time, not until after the sun had fully set did Anko respond to the question. "I wanted to know because I applied. That and I wanted to get on either your team, or the one that has Ghost-sama."

That threw Zuto for a loop. "Ghost-sama? Why would you want to be with her? She may be strong, but she demands the most effort of all the captains. That and more often than not, she's going solo."

Anko arched her head back to look at Zuto's face. "That's why I want to be on her team. She forces her team to work together, no matter the circumstances, even when she's not there to lead them. Besides, maybe if she likes me enough she'd go on a mission for two with me." Anko explained.

"I want her to look at me, and find me her equal. I look up to her, you know? She's the strongest kunoichi since Tsunade. And Tsunade is only a medic ninja. Ghost-sama is the real deal."

"Only if you can find her, and gain her attention," Zuto added in.

"Is it difficult to do that?"

Zuto shrugged. "I think it depends on the rookie, and many other factors. You'd have to ask someone on her team."

"If I ever find one you mean."

The night went on, and eventually they both went home. Zuto quickly changed into sleepwear to get the most out of her time before she woke up in a cold sweat at four in the morning.

"What the hell… I can't even get a full night of sleep anymore without nightmares waking me up halfway through." Sighing, she got up and went to the shower, knowing that even if it was four in the morning, she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that night.

Drying off she found some clean clothes and dressed, applying all the bandages, and adding her weapons to her body, before settling down at her small kitchen counter for breakfast. Breakfast that only consisted of an apple and a nutrient bar. Feeling satisfied enough, but not wanted to babysit today she decided it was time to go to the Hokage.

Knocking on the door, she was let in after only a minute of waiting. After all, who else would want to see the Hokage at this time of the morning? It was still quite early after all.

"Well good morning, Zuto. What a pleasant surprise. What can this old man do for you this fine morning?" The Hokage asked sipping his coffee.

"I want a mission, Hokage-sama," Zuto stated. "I'm tired of watching the children. After only one day I could tell you that only about nine have what it takes to be a ninja, and some of them even only have the potential. It's not guaranteed."

The Hokage nodded in understanding. "Yes, that's what I gathered from your reports, but still, it did get you some time off to think about things. Besides," He added in slyly. "I heard someone started a relationship with a certain T&I kunoichi."

Zuto simply stared the old man down. "What's your point, Hokage-sama?"

He smiled. "Well my point is that it did you some good now didn't it?"

Getting impatient she started to glare at him. "That's not why I'm here. Just give me a mission. I need something to do before I go crazy."

Sarutobi chuckled. "Would you like to go with your team this time? They are waiting for you at Headquarters."

"Yes, actually I would like to go with them. I need to check up on how their skills have started to mesh together," she nodded, accepting the scroll he handed her.

"Go." Without the slightest sound, she was gone. Not even a dust particle out of place.

The ANBU captain walked calmly into the base, her white scarf almost invisible as it danced in the wind with her long hair. Pushing open the door she stepped inside, only to see a few members she didn't want to talk with right in front of her.

"Ghost-taicho." She turned slightly to the left, facing the open room, and the speaker. "Have you come to pick up your rookie applicants? Or are you just here to evaluate us?"

The young man with a monkey mask teased his taicho, when others dared not. She had a soft spot for him, he knew that, and took full advantage of it when not on a mission.

"Saru…" His name came from the white haired taicho, now beside him. "Did you really think that I wouldn't come to test you all?" A hidden smirk could be heard in her whispered words.

Saru gulped, and stood up from the couch that he was previously lounging on. "Of course, taicho, would you like me to gather the others?"

"No need," Ghost replied. "I'll get them myself. Just be in the training room. Ten minutes."

Saru nodded before disappearing. It was better not to argue and simply be on time with her. She was not fond of those being late, and punished them severely.

Walking into the kitchen she came upon another of her team. The wolf mask now sitting on his forehead, a large sandwich being shoved into his mouth, the second member of her team was eating at just about any chance he got.

"Ookami," Ghost's chillingly quiet voice sent shivers down his spine as he jumped, his sandwich forgotten on the table as soon as he heard her voice.

"Hai, taicho?"

"Training room, eight minutes," she whispered, before she continued walking onto the next room to find the last member of her team.

Sighing Ookami put down the sandwich and stood up. "Guess you'll have to wait until later my love," he spoke, looking sadly at his meal. "You know I can't keep her waiting or she'll never let us be together again." With those parting words, he disappeared.

Making her entrance into the next room a few minutes later she gained the attention of all occupants with her presence alone. Making eye contact with the last member of her team across the room, she stood silently.

"Training room, four minutes," were her only words before turning around and walking towards the training rooms herself.

Standing up quickly the dragon mask was pulled over his face as he disappeared into the air. Keeping his taicho waiting was not a good idea. Arriving in the training room he found Saru and Ookami already there, and standing by the wall. Making his way over, he knew he had exactly three minutes before she arrived.

"Saru, Ookami," he called out to them as he made his way over. "We have three minutes. How are we going to attempt to beat her this time?"

Taking her time getting there, making sure to time her steps until the time was up, Ghost finally opened the door as the last of the sand fell from the metaphorical hourglass.

"Are you ready boys?"

That was their only warning before they were attacked with shuriken and kunai from all directions, making dodging impossible to all but the ANBU elites.

Breathing heavily a few hours later the team was laying sprawled out on the training room's floor gasping for air. Saru lifted up his head to get a glimpse of his taicho who was currently walking around the room picking up and sorting out the shuriken and kunai, tossing each back to land by their owner's feet.

"How?"

Ghost stopped after picking up a shuriken, her head tilted in curiosity.

"How what?" her soft voice came from behind the white and red mask, not a bit out of breath as she continued picking up weapons.

"How do you always defeat us to easily? We plan, and we plan. We train all the time, and still, every time you come to 'test' us, you win. There are three of us, and one of you," Saru complained only to have a shoe thrown at his head playfully by Ookami.

"Shut up you idiot. You know we can never win against her unless she wants us to. Just accept it, and keep training so that one day we can beat her," Ookami stated wiping the sweat from his brow under the mask.

Saru pouted childishly, "Still…"

Ryuu sat up and chuckled at him. "Ookami is right you know." At this Saru, Ookami and Ryuu laughed knowing that yes they couldn't beat their captain. But hey, if they couldn't beat her, then who could?

* * *

**A/N:** Well I hope this update is faster then the others. (I know that it is, so dont lie) And I hope you enjoyed it just as much. :) Let me know what you think.  
My writer's block is somewhat gone for the next chapter anyways of this story, so expect it soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Long Lost  
A Naruto Fan Fiction by drkvampira**_  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto_  
_Warning: Yuri, AnkoXoc_

_

* * *

_

**Reviews.**

**Drenn- **Oh my ever faithful reader. I'm glad you liked Ookami's comic relief, I thought it was necessary. As for what the applications say… Maybe you'll find out, and maybe you won't. I'll keep it a secret for now. And oh the fight scene, I do apologize. While I'm used to writing violence, I've never written fight scenes before. I will try to (in future chapters) improve upon this. Your input is always appreciated and I thank you for it.

* * *

**Last Time: **_Zuto gets bored with watching over Iruka's class of ninja-to-be and asks the Hokage for another mission, but this time with her ANBU team. _

Ryuu sat up and chuckled at him. "Ookami is right you know." At this Saru, Ookami and Ryuu laughed knowing that yes they couldn't beat their captain. But hey, if they couldn't beat her, then who could?

The enemy's katana sliced through Ryuu's armor, causing the ANBU to wince and jump back quickly a hand pressed to the wound. Standing up he pulled out a kunai and threw it at the enemy ninja, using it as a diversion to attempt escape. Attempt being the key word as the nin's katana slashed into Ryuu's back, causing the ANBU to fall instantly.

Ryuu turned his head just in time to see the enemy's head get detached by his taicho's katana. His breathing labored, Ghost reached out and pulled him gently onto her back.

"Taicho, I'm sorry."

"Don't speak, Ryuu. We need to get you back alive." Ghost spoke as if his life threatening wound was just a simple kunai cut.

"Taicho…"

Ryuu sighed and used what strength he had left to hold on as his captain sped towards home, his two other teammates following right behind them, covering their tracks, and keeping watch for more enemies.

Finally making it to Konoha Hospital, Ghost could tell they weren't fast enough, even as the nurses and doctors surrounded them, rushing to help their downed ANBU.

"Ryuu, I'm sorry," Ghost's voice cracked the slightest bit as she laid her subordinate down on the hospital bed.

His eyes only slightly opened Ryuu was startled to see a tear fall from under her mask. "Don't cry taicho." His words brought some frustration from his team. "Don't cry. I don't need you all to mourn me. I lived a good life."

Saru held back a sob, but the tears flowed down his face under his mask. "No, you have to stay with us Ryuu. You're the only one we all work well with!"

Ookami nodded his agreement, grabbing onto Ryuu's hand despite that under normal circumstances he would have teased Saru and Ryuu of being homosexual.

"Taicho," Ryuu asked, his voice weakening, even as the nurses that had surrounded them shook their heads and walked away. "Please, I want them to know who I was."

Ghost looked solemnly at the dying man through her mask. "Very well," and with that, she reached over and removed Ryuu's mask, revealing a face that seemed too young in that moment to be leaving them.

Ookami and Saru never took their eyes off him, but nodded in respect for the man before quietly leaving the room, knowing that Ghost wanted a private word with him. Said woman turned to the man's pained face.

"You know what comes now. You served me well as a comrade, teammate, subordinate, and as a friend. I give you the choice. Would you like to see who I really am?" The white haired kunoichi stayed silent after she asked, he would know already that he was dying. That's the only reason that she even suggested it.

Ryuu nodded his head, and Ghost put her hand to her white face mask, the red tears standing out even more against her glove covered hand. Her fingers lightly taped the mask and she lowered her hands, her real face revealed to her companion, tear streaks and all.

"So that's who you are," chuckled Ryuu. "Saru and Ookami would pay me good money to see this." He laughed as only a dying man could. "Please promise me taicho, watch over my family."

Ghost took his hand as he started coughing up blood. "You will always live on in my memories, Ryuu," she promised as he smiled with his last breath, his grip on her hand falling limp as the machines around him flat lined. Letting go of his hand, she quietly put her mask back on as she vacated the room to find the other two remaining team members.

They looked up as she exited the room, faces covered by their masks, but the sadness that encompassed them was great. Ghost shook her head, and they knew that Ryuu had passed.

"Go home. Get some rest. I will turn in the report to Hokage-sama, and inform his family."

The two nodded as professionally as they could and shushined off, leaving their taicho to what must be done. As soon as they were gone she disappeared from the hospital herself only to reappear at the memorial stone.

Removing her mask for the second time that night, she pulled out a kunai and stared at the stone, tears now falling freely down her cheeks.

"I promised that I wouldn't let any more of my subordinates die…" she spoke to herself, the kunai now posed under the two scars already donning her right cheek.

"Ryuu…" Zuto whispered his name as she dug the knife into her face, across the edge of her jawbone, and onto her neck, stopping just below her ear. "I will never forget you Ryuu."

Putting the bloody kunai on the ground she kneeled down and cupped her hands, catching the rain and her salty tears in her palms. Murmuring a jutsu, the space between her fingers filled with salt water only for her to turn her face and press her new wound into it, forever creating her third scar. One of the only three marks to ever mar her face.

Standing up she didn't bother with wrapping it just placing her mask over her face like nothing had happened before going to the Hokage's office. He would need to know of Ryuu's passing so she would be authorized to tell his loved ones.

Upon entering the Hokage Tower she was granted immediate entrance into his office.

"Ghost-chan," the old man spoke and her head looked up to meet his eyes. "I hereby authorize you to inform the Shinmen Clan of the passing of your subordinate, Takezo Shinmen, Ryuu."

She nodded and started to turn around, intent on getting it over with as quickly as possible when Sarutobi stopped her.

"Ghost-chan." She turned back around, her eyes locking with his, her sorrow overflowing.

"Here. It may give them some comfort," the weary old man said as he handed her Ryuu's mask. "Don't give up on the world yet, Ghost-chan. You still have to tell your nii-san."

A heavy sigh left her lips as she took it from his hands, "Just kick me while I'm down why don't you," she whispered before walking out of the office, and for the first time in a long while, walked out of the Tower and onto the busy streets.

All the shinobi in the vicinity instantly bowed to the white haired ANBU captain, gathering the attention of the surrounding civilians. Turning their heads the villager's eyes widened at seeing the famed captain walking the streets.

Ghost continued through the streets of Konoha, not pausing even a moment while the shinobi bowed to her in respect. Passing a group of jounin she continued down the road until she came to a little weapons shop, where she stopped and stood there, her head tilted back to look at the sign above it, just listening to the jounin chatter to steel herself for this task.

"Is that who I think it is, Kurenai?" Asuma Sarutobi asked.

"I do believe that it is. She hasn't been seen in public since that one time a few years ago when she lost a subordinate," Kurenai replied quietly, answering the group's questions.

"Ah, so ka," Kakashi nodded. "This is most unfortunate then, as it would seem she is delivering them a mask of sorrow," he observed the mask in her hand, and the sadness in her stance.

Silence reigned over the group of jounin and Ghost decided that it was now or never, as she walked into 'Shinmen Weapons.' Stepping up to the counter she gazed at the child behind it sadly.

"Child, where are your parents?" Came the whispered voice behind the white and red mask.

"I don't have any parents," Tenten said looking up at the mysterious ANBU curiously. "I just live with my brothers Takezo and Matahachi."

Tenten heard the soft sigh that came from the masked figure. "I need to speak with Matahachi then, please," the woman asked, the breeze from the open shop door blowing her hair and scarf off her mask making the markings available for the girl to identify.

"You're Ghost, aren't you?" the young girl stated as she stared at the woman's masked face. "I've heard about you. You're the most famous ANBU captain ever. My brother Takezo is in ANBU, too…"

Ghost closed her eyes at the mention of Takezo, the girl's sudden trailing off prompted her to open her eyes.

"No!" Tenten screamed with tears starting to cover her face. "No! It's a lie!" The girl screamed loudly in denial, the shinobi on the street bowing their heads towards the store as they passed it, recognizing the agony in the girl's voice.

Matahachi came running down the stairs as he heard his sister's screams only to stop short when he saw exactly who was standing in front of the little brunette girl.

"No…." His voice was full of denial as he fell to his knees. "Tell me it's not true," his eyes implored the ANBU captain to follow his words.

"I'm sorry," were the first words that Matahachi heard from the white haired woman. "Takezo was a great asset to my team. He was a comrade, companion, subordinate, and my friend," her voice had a small crack in it.

"We were ambushed on our way back from a mission, and Ryuu, Takezo, was our back man. The enemy shinobi were swift, and caught us off guard. We were too far out from Konoha, and didn't make it back in time. I'm so sorry."

Walking over to Matahachi, she gently pulled the man to his feet before taking a step back and holding out her hand, Takezo's mask held out for him.

"Ryuu asked me," she continued, "to protect you both."

She walked to the door of the store and stood outside it silently.

"Ryuu made me promise," she stated her voice full of strength. She slipped her hand under her mask, and wiped it roughly over her new scar that had yet to stop bleeding, covering her palm in blood.

She looked at her palm, and then into the store to see Matahachi and Tenten watching her with distraught looks, but a hint of curiosity at why she was standing there, blood on her hand. Lifting her bloody palm she pressed it into the door, murmuring a small jutsu that would have her handprint never fade and always allow her to protect the small family.

"That is a promise, that I intent to keep."

With a last look at the two she turned and walked back out onto the street where all the shinobi and civilians alike were staring at the print on the door of Shinmen Weapons shop. Closing her eyes Ghost, the most famous ANBU captain, and kunoichi in Konoha disappeared in a gust of ice cold wind.

* * *

**A/N:** So I'm sorry if you hate it when characters die. I have this thing for killing people off. Its a bad habit, but I cant seem to stop it. I'll work on the fight scenes for the future battles, just give me some leeway because I've never done any before. This story is popping my fighting cherry. xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Long Lost**

**A Naruto Fan Fiction by drkvampira**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto_

Warning: Yuri, AnkoXoc

* * *

**Reviews**

**Drenn- **Well I'm glad you enjoy my story so much. Try some of my others on Mibba (link in my profile) those stories have more chapters, and are better written I think. Sorry this has taken so long to update, college, I have decided, is a bitch.

**Last Time: **_Ghost-taicho and her ANBU team go out on a mission only for Ryuu to get sneak attacked. Ghost-taicho then had the grueling task of telling his family. _

* * *

With a last look at the two she turned and walked back out onto the street where all the shinobi and civilians alike were staring at the print on the door of Shinmen Weapons shop. Closing her eyes Ghost, the most famous ANBU captain, and kunoichi in Konoha disappeared in a gust of ice cold wind.

The group of Jounin on the street walked over to the shop and bowed to the small family of two that stood in the doorway. Many of the other shinobi on the street followed their example and did the same, bowing in respect to the Shinmen family while they stood on the steps in shock, the tears still on their cheeks.

Ghost arrived in a whirl of wind inside her apartment, the mask falling off her bloodied face as she fell to her knees in grief for her lost comrade. She had promised herself the first time it happened it would never happen again. That she would never again loose another of her subordinates. Now, she had lost three, and was close to giving up.

The salty trails down her cheeks kept flowing as she tried to pull herself together. She couldn't give up yet. Saru, Ookami, Anko, Ruka, and Kakashi still need her, even if Kakashi didn't know it yet. Sitting up she roughly wiped away the tears and blanked her face.

"They need me. They need me alive, and not crying. Ryuu needs me alive and not crying. He needs me to be strong and protect his family. Saru and Ookami need me to be stronger to protect and lead them properly. Anko needs me, Ruka needs me. I can't give up because I still have to tell Kakashi."

She scolded herself for all the tears she was letting out before getting up to the bathroom to wash off the blood and salty tears.

"I need to get stronger," she stated to herself and with that she changed into her normal dress, grabbed her weapons and left for the training grounds. It was time to step it up.

She fell to the ground, small cuts and bruises littering her body and destroying her clothes. She had done all that she could and more before her body had given out on her. Zuto pushed herself up and walked slowly back to her apartment where she instantly fell on her bed passed out.

Waking up the next morning was interesting. She didn't dream and get up at some hour before the sun. She didn't get up and realize that she was alone, or that she needed to get even stronger. No, she woke up to Ruka's concerned face inches from her own causing her to sit up quickly and Ruka to fall backwards onto the floor.

"Ruka, what the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

Iruka rubbed his head where it hit the floor. "Checking up on you, not one person has seen you in the last 48 hours and we got worried."

She looked at him with an 'and?' face.

"And I'm the only one with another key to your place so," he trailed off as he stood up and sat next to her on the bed. Zuto only sighed.

"I'm fine, Ruka. Just training a bit."

"A bit?" Iruka looked at her with a disbelieving face. "You almost killed yourself! That's not training a bit!"

She smiled softly. "Don't worry. I won't be doing it again anytime soon. It helped a lot, helped me realize some things."

"That's what I'm looking for!" he exclaimed to her now confused face. "That smile is what I wanted. Now come on. You need to get up and pull yourself together. The Hokage is looking for you."

With that statement her smile disappeared, but she got up and ready as quickly as possible before running out to Hokage Tower, ANBU mask on her face. Arriving she did as she always did, unmasking part of her chakra and stepping inside without knocking.

"You were looking for me Hokage-sama?" her whispered voice sounded softly in the quiet office.

"Yes, Ghost-taicho," the Hokage nodded before grabbing a pile of manila envelopes and handing them to her across the desk. "These are for you to look through. I'm sorry that I have to make you do this so soon after, but it is necessary. You can have whoever you want."

The ANBU captain took the pile and stood silently, her head bowed. "If that is what you wish," her voice tinged with sorrow. "Then I will quickly find a suitable replacement."

Hizuren nodded once again. "Please do. Inform me when you have decided. Dismissed."

Ghost disappeared and reappeared in her apartment, only to sit down and open the files. The sooner she picked a replacement, the faster Ookami and Saru would get used to them. After she beat it into the two of them that this person would only fill Ryuu's spot and skills on the team, not the man himself.

_**Applicant name:**__ Anko Mitarashi**  
Hair color:**__ Purple**  
Eye color:**__ Gray**  
Current Rank:**__ Special Jounin**  
Summons:**__ Snakes**  
Type:**__ Ninjutsu**  
Notes:**__ Apprenticed to the traitor Snake Sannin Orochimaru and extremely sadistic and masochistic. Works with Ibiki Morino in the T&I section of ANBU. Requests placing with Ghost-taicho or a Ninjutsu specialization team._

_**Applicant name:**__ Genko Hayate**  
Hair color:**__ Brown**  
Eye color:**__ Black**  
Current Rank:**__ Jounin**  
Summons:**__ Falcons**  
Type:**__ Kenjutsu**  
Notes:**__ Apprenticed to the great sword master Hitokiri Himura, and heir to the "Dance of the Cresant Moon" Kenjutsu style. Excels at Ninjutsu. _

_**Applicant name:**__ Kotetsu Hagane**  
Hair color:**__ Black**  
Eye color:**__ Black**  
Current Rank:**__ Jounin**  
Summons:**__ Panthers**  
Type:**__ Ninjutsu**  
Notes:**__ Apprenticed to Taro Kenmachi, master of infiltration and assassination. Also skilled with Genjutsu and Taijutsu. _

"Hmm, only three applicants in and already I have a hard decision," Zuto murmured to herself quietly in her dark room.

Her head snapped up towards the door when she heard a loud knock. Hastily putting the papers back into the manila envelope she sealed it into her wrist for safe keeping from any prying eyes that may wander. The knock came again, this time more anxious then before.

"I'm coming, hold the hell on a minute!" she yelled down the hall as she made her way to the door. Opening it she got a surprise.

"Hey, there gorgeous. Did you wash your pants with Windex? Because I can see myself in them," said the scantily clad ninja on her doorstep.

Zuto's eyes widened as she started laughing quietly, ushering her guest into the little apartment.

"So, what are you up to this fine afternoon?" Anko questioned as she took a seat on the couch in Zuto's living area. The white haired kunoichi shrugged.

"I'm not doing too much, just paper work really. Why?"

"Because I want to steal you away. Iruka told me that you were down in the dumps, so I came to see if I cant cheer you up," a genuine smile appeared on her face. "Or if you want, I can cheer you up the no-so-traditional way."

The smirk on Anko's face, and her suggestive eyebrow wiggle gave away her thoughts as she leaned over the petite ninja next to her on the couch. Zuto grinned under her facemask.

"Oh really? Well, I suppose I could do for some cheering… " she trailed off quietly looking over out the window to her view of the Hokage Monument.

Anko traced her eyes to the large stone mountain. "Wanna go see the view?"

Zuto nodded and the two stood up to leave the apartment, walking down the streets to the bottom of the mountain to begin the tedious climb. They could have body flickered there, but Zuto just took hold of Anko's hand, twining their fingers together as they walked. She needed time to think.

Arriving at the top, they sat down on the 3rds head, Anko behind Zuto, her arms wrapped securely around the smaller nin.

"Zuto-chan… " Anko asked quietly, "Are you okay?" She rested her chin on Zuto's shoulder, tightening her hold with her arms.

Zuto hesitated, leaning back into the comfort that Anko provided. "I just… I don't know. I just need time to think some things over, I suppose. I'm just… I'm just very tired. Of everything."

The Snake Mistress nuzzled into her neck, leaving light kisses.

"I…" Zuto grabbed at the arms still wrapped around her securely, "I just wish that I hadn't been found. Then none of this would of happened." A single tear trailed down her cheek as she started shaking slightly, hiding her face in Anko's arms.

"Sh, love. Everything will be alright. Just give it some time. I'll be right here if you need me."

Zuto ended up crying herself to sleep leaving Anko to bring her home and tuck her into bed, leaving a note on the pillow next to her head before departure, locking the door on her way out.

Getting up in the morning for the second time in a row without any nightmares was something new for her. It seemed that only when she was utterly exhausted did they leave her alone and allow her a peacefully rest.

Sitting up in bed she unsealed the manila folder from her wrist and laid out all the applications for her new team member. She flipped thought them for a few hours, debating on which would really be the best choice, and who would the other two be willing to work with best. And of course, who would she deal with the best.

Finally coming to a decision around noon, she sealed everything back up, put on her ANBU clothes and her mask before swiftly body flickering to the Hokage's office. Without bothering to knock she slipped in from the window to stand before the old man at the desk.

"Ah, Ghost-taicho. You have made you decision I assume?" The Third's eyes crinkled knowingly.

"Hai, I have made my choice," she unsealed the folder and placed it on his desk, her choice on the top of the pile. "I would like them to be notified immediately and to report to HQ tomorrow morning, first thing."

Sarutobi nodded, "Of course, Ghost-taicho. I will send someone to retrieve the applicant right away, unless you wish to do so yourself?"

The ANBU captain smirked behind her porcelain mask, "You know, I think I will do it myself," her voice full of sadism. The Third simply shook his head with a small smile on his face as she disappeared from his office in a gust of wind.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm really sorry this has taken so very long everybody. I did have a little bit of a block on writing it, but most of it was because college was so consuming. It may be summer now, but I have two jobs to juggle, so don't expect much. I will not abandon the story, promise. The two people who recently added LL to their favorites, thanks, it was actually you two that reminded me to get this out.


End file.
